The Ultimate Guardian
by The Imperial 3000
Summary: After being betrayed by Annabeth and paying the price for it Percy is asked to join the Hunt as it's Guardian but when a new threat emerges greater than both the Titans and Giants combined will he be strong enough to face it, will he find a new family along the way or will he find only hatred with the Hunt, a new love or more strife. Read to find out.
1. Escape

The Ultimate Guardian

**Hey guy this is my version of Percy becoming Artemis's Guardian this is my first fanfic so I would really appreciate if you guy wouldn't ****criticize me to**

**much {however all constructive criticism is perfectly welcome} I am not that good with spelling or grammar so while I will do my best to get rid of them I **

**might miss a few, so if I do that just please tell me in a comment. While I have been influenced by other people fan fictions the plot is mine. If you have any **

**good idea's please send me a comment and if I like it I'll do my best to write it into the story. Also while this is post The blood of Olympus I just wanted to **

**mention that I ****tweaked somethings to make to plot run smother such as {Hades, Hestia, and Grover [The replacement of Pan as the god of the wild] are all **

**part of the Olympian counsel thanks to Percy's wish Leo is in camp Half-Blood but i'm not sure if Calypso will be their or not yet.}**

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series all rights go to Rick Riordan {this goes with to all chapter just incase I forget to put it on any chapter}**

**Enjoy**

Percy

Pain, that is all I know now. Ever since Annabeth betrayed me and dragged me down here to Tartarus I have been in constant pain both physically and mentally. Physically as in

being tortured with devices that even Hades wouldn't use I've been stabbed, burned, and poisoned non stop and mentally from Annabeth every time she talked to men and took

part in the torture I felt my heart shatter again and again until all that remained was a numb feeling inside me that some how hurt even more.

Currently I was hanging from the celling from my ankles, alone which was uncommon, normally at least one of tormentors was here {Kronos, Annabeth, Oceanus, Hyperion, the

occasional monster such as Medusa, and sometimes even Tartarus himself}. As I looked around I saw a large bucket of salt water just out of my reach, with out thinking I tried

summon it to me with my waterpower's but as usual thanks to the bronze chains on my ankles nothing happened. So I hung their bored out of my mind thanks to my ADHD,

when suddenly I heard two people walking down the hallway. I tensed thinking they were about to come in and resume torturing me, but instead I heard them talking. I heard

Annabeth say, "So when are we going to resume the torture it's so boring now just not doing anything." "Just be patient" I heard Kronos say "physical torture won't have any

effect at this point so we need to go deeper that is why I've sent some monsters to capture his parents then we can torture them for some new result my bet is he'll crack in a

day." Fine Annabeth said "but I can't wait much longer I want…" I lost track of what they were say as they walked away. I started shacking not from the pain {sadly I was use to

that} but from anger bad enough this was happing to but now they were going to bring my innocent defenseless mortal parents into this, I was out raged! I felt a tsunami of

power wash over me I though of one thing trying to save my Mom and Paul my entire body started glowing a light sea green it continued to grow until I was consumed in an

aura of sea green energy I let lose a wild scream and the bronze chains restraining me shattered the power chorusing within me bust out eradicating everything in it's path as

turned in to water vapor.

I reformed in central park with an explosion similar to the one in Tartarus but smaller. I lay panting in the crater of the explosion as all of the scars on my body ripped open I

wanted to sleep but I forced by self to get up I walked to the top of the crater were my legs gave out but I determinedly crawled on I must have made it 50 yards before my will

power left me and I passed out.

**So first chapter is done I had a lot of fun writing it please comment **


	2. Saved

**Hey guys I'm back sorry it took me so long to post chapter 2 but as i said last time this if my first fanfic and it took me FOREVER to figure out how to post eh sec on chapter. Again I don't own Percy Jackson and please comment and enjoy **

Artemis

The Hunt and I were in Central Park tracking a large group of monsters believed to be the remnants of Giant army our scouts had reported that their were 25 hellhounds, 3

darkens, and the Minotaur how ever even stranger they were in New York heading down town as if they had a purpose here. We were planning to attack at dawn since most

monsters can be stronger during night then my 50 hunters and I would attack and eradicate them. It was a relief to finally start hunting some monsters since we spent the last

year and a half looking for Percy with out even the smallest bit of success. It was really hurting our pride that we couldn't even find the smallest of traces of him anywhere. Ah

Percy, I didn't know what to think of him he was definitely different from the others of his kind but he was still a male. The only reason we searched this long was because Thalia

was distraught over it and I own him for saving me from Atlas and I hate being I dept to a man. Suddenly I sensed a massive energy surge on par with a god. I raced out of my

tent, "HUNTERS ASSEMBLE!" I yelled 30 seconds later they were all standing in front of me ready to go. "Hunters" I said, "I have just detected a powerful being we have to go

find out what it was" with that I turned and ran full speed in the direction of the energy surge. Thanks to their godly enhanced abilities they were barely able to keep up with me

so I was forced to slow down to a reasonable pace, five minuets later I was their before me was a giant crater in the enter was a small pool of blood from it a small trail

emerged we quickly followed it until I saw the source of the blood it was a beat up man anger filled me no one even a man should have to endured so much senseless pain I

briskly walked over to him and gently turned him over so I could and I gasped… It was… It was Percy. I had to bring him to Olympus immediately. "Thalia" I said "take the Hunt

to camp immediately stay their until I come to get you" "but what about the mon-"Thalia started to say but I interrupted her and said they aren't important any more just go"

Thalia nodded and said "Hunters move out". Then I gently picked up Percy and flashed to Olympus. Once I arrived I summoned a stretcher and placed Percy into it then I fired

an arrow into the sky unleashing a bright silver light a calling for an emergence meeting. Almost immediately after everyone flashed in Zeus looked at me and said "Artemis,

what it the meaning of tis who it that." Quickly I said, "It's Percy quick Apollo he needs your help" Apollo leapt of his thrown his normally smiling face was dead serious he stood

in front of Percy and started giving orders "Hermes go get some God grade Nectar and Ambrosia, then go get Morpheus, Hypnos, and Hecate NOW!" "Got it" Hermes replied and

flashed away Then Apollo turned to Grover and Demeter and said "go get all the herbs you have for wounds and poison" then looking at Poseidon he said "get as much of the

purest salt water as you can" with a curt nod he flashed away then Apollo summoned a weird stretcher that had a giant tube surrounding it then he signaled for Hestia and

Dionysus to come forward, then Hermes flashed back in with the supplies along with Morpheus, Hypnos, and Hecate about 3 seconds later Poseidon flashed in with an enchanted

bucket that supplied an unlimited amount of fresh salt water which he quickly started pouring into the tube after that Grover and Demeter returned arms bulging with herbs.

Apollo then eased Percy on to the stretcher the second Percy touched the water it glowed a bright sea green for a second before fading I heard Poseidon gasp from what

sounded like a mix of surprise, fear, and pride I was about to ask him what was wrong when I was distracted by the water turning a sickly shade of dark green as I looked closer

I could see that was coming from Percy as the water cleansed it from him before getting magically filtered out and replaced by new fresh he then turned to Hecate and said

"Please put him it to a catatonic phase to preserve him and buy us time. She nodded and surrounded Percy in a thick layers of mist Apollo then turned to Dionysus, Morpheus,

and Hypnos and said "Morpheus, Hypnos I need you two to prevent him from waking up so I can safely feed him the Nectar and Ambrosia safely, but also from slipping into a

coma if he dose we've lost him Dionysus I need you to enter his mind I can sense that he is not insane yet but is balancing on a fine line between insanity and sanity " "got in

they replied" and took up positions around Percy's head and closed their eye fiercely concentrating. Apollo then started feeding him the godly food; he kept feeding him until a

fait golden glow surrounded him. Apollo then stopped feeding him and then gave a grim nod to Hestia and started blasting him with immense power {golden beams for Apollo

and rosy fire for Hestia} this combined with the power of the Nectar and Ambrosia and Percy's own healing powers they managed to stop the bleeding, fully eject all the poison,

and return a small bit of color to his extraordinarily pale face; then Apollo and Hestia simultaneous collapsed gasping for air then Apollo told Grover and Demeter to use their

herbal remedies to speed up the healing which really surprised me since Apollo was more into modern medicine. Five minuets later once Grover and Demeter were done Percy

looked like a blob monster from a movie I had watched back in the 90's. Apollo leaning heavily on Hermes the said "lets move him to my temple I can take care of him their he'll

be as good as new once I'm done with him don't worry a bit Uncle P" Poseidon sighed in relief and thanked him before going to sit down in his throne Apollo wheeled Percy to

the hospital with Dionysus, Morpheus, Hecate, and Hypnos struggling to keep up. I felt my self relax and I suddenly realized how tense I'd been, this confused me why was I so

conserved for a man?

**Pretty good hun don't worry chapters 3 or 4 should start bringing some more action into the story see you later**


	3. The Final Torture of Tartaurs

_**I do not own Percy Jackson**_

One month since escaping Tartarus

Percy

As I started to regain consciousness I felt a strange sensation I felt safe, the memories of my escape returned to me jolting me awake only to be blinded by the bright light of

the room I was in. After the long torturous proses of adjusting my eyes to the light I slowly sat up only to be pounded by an enormous headache, half an hour later it finally

subsided allowing me to observe my surroundings I was definitely in a hospital I could tell from all the equipment around and the symbol Apollo and Hermes's caduceus {the

symbol of medicine} which meant I was in a godly hospital since the camp's looked nothing like this {I would know} turning to my right I saw a small rainbow observing me

{probable some sort of monitoring system set up by Iris } as I felt another headache coming on I laid back down glancing slightly at my arm as I pulled the covers back over

me. It was smooth and flawless suddenly exited all thoughts of headaches gone scanned the rest of my body, perfect besides being extraordinarily pale my skin was flawless,

not a scar on it, clean as a newborn child! Suddenly the door burst open and Apollo closely followed by Dad and Grover entered the room "good you're-" Apollo started to say

before he was interrupted by Dad giving me a bear hug that could rival Tyson's "Percy" he cried "don't you ever do that again I was so worried!" "Dad need air," I gasped he let

go and muttered how sorry he was. But something he had said sparked my memory, someone else that might be worried about me, … MOM {and Paul but mostly Mom}! "Dad"

I said "how is mom she must be worried sick I have to go see her can you brin-"."Percy" he interrupted his smile "gone she's dead both her and Paul, she died the same night

we found you it seems that some monsters had attempted to capture her and Paul thinking it would be easy to capture being as they were mortals but when they fought back

the monsters panicked and one of them accidently blew up the house. I'm sorry." He looked down at me sadly and said, "I'll give you some space, and I'll come and pick you up

tomorrow and bring you to camp". "No" I said I can't go back they're to many memories of her, and too many people would be offering me their pity I would hate that I- I need

some time to morn but camp is not the place. Dad nodded "I understand" he said lets go Apollo and then they both flashed out.

Poseidon

As Apollo and I flashed out of the hospital I couldn't help but worry about Percy, thanks to Apollo is body was healed but his mind was scared beyond belief.

Flashback the day after Percy escaped from Tartarus

"Apollo" Zeus said, "How is Percy doing right now" Apollo replied, "well his body is as good as ever not a scratch on him and he's stabilized he'll still sleep for awhile but he'll

wake up in a month but it's his sanity that I'm worried about" "speaking of that" Zeus said "Dionysus did you scan his memories yet"? "Yes I have" he replied "then show us

Zeus ordered". Dionysus looked him striate in the eyes and said are you sure you want to see it, what they did to him, it was so awful it scared me". That shocked me, Dionysus

was the God of Madness is what they did to Percy scared him this badly it had to be bad. "Just do it" Ares groaned "fine" Dionysus curtly, replied. He lifted his hand and a image

appeared.

Percy was chained to a wall; he was bleeding from multiple deep scratches across his body suddenly a blast of Greek fire blasted out of the darkness I instantly consumed his

entire body and he screamed in pain then a high pitched laugh came out of the darkness and Annabeth Case followed by Kronos. "Percy how are you doing are you having fun"

she waved her hand and the Greek fire vanished leaving a badly burned but very much alive Percy. Percy muttered something inaudible what was that hon? "Why can't I die?"

Percy rasped, "cause babe your lord Tartarus special guest and as long as you're here he has the power to prevent your soul from leaving your body"! Annabeth replied

cheerfully "now enough talk lets have some fun" she raised her knife and the vision ended.

End of flash back

To ender such pain it was incredible he was still sane and it made want to inflict it back at Annabeth ten foiled. I looked down a my watch and realized it was ten o'clock at night

I should get some sleep I though after all their was that all day council meeting tomorrow it was going to be so boring.


	4. Rise of the Guardian

Percy

Yesterday was the worst day of my life; I had just escaped my torture only to be damaged by the worst one of them all. I wanted to track down all the

monsters I the world and slay them, especially the ones responsible for Mom's death {and Paul don't forget Paul}. I didn't want to go to camp there would be too much pity and

I wouldn't want that I still loved the place it was my only home now that Mom was dead. However I wanted to get moving almost run from the pain you could say. I was

interrupted from my thoughts when dad flashed in to take me to the council for an official send off Dad held his arm out an invitation to grab on I did and we were flashed the

throne room.

Once I arrived I immediately did my best not to look at the architecture a reminder of her. Luckily Zeus drew my attention in quickly by starting the meeting. "Perseus Jackson!"

he bellowed, "now that you are recovered we would like to send you back to camp". Hold the phone back to camp I guess Dad didn't tell Zeus that was the last thing I wanted to

do, "so" Zeus continued "once you are back you aren't to overexert yourself for a week and-" "but I don't want to go back" I interrupted "I wouldn't be able to stand the pity the

other campers would give me and even if I could there to many memories of her their". Zeus replied, "well we have to send you somewhere we can't just let you roam again and

get captured again" We could send him to the Roman camp Ares suggested but I shook my head in disagreement it would reminded me of the future we could have had

together. "Then how about he stays with me" Dad asked Zeus sighed "you know we aren't allowed to raise our children personally Poseidon, but he could stay here on Olympus."

"No" I immediately replied "Annabeth designed everything here it would still being stuck in her trap." "Then were are you going to go" Zeus complained, "I refuse to allow you to

roam around on your own but you refuse to stay anywhere we suggest." "I have an idea father," Artemis softly said as though she didn't want to be heard. "He can stay with me

in the hunt as are Guardian of sorts, he would get to travel around the country a bit and the hunt and I would guaranty he didn't get into any trouble". I wasn't sure what to be

more shocked about the fact that Artemis the Man HATING Goddess just asked me to travel with her or the fact that I liked the idea. Sure the hunt was filled with man hating

girls that would love to make my life torture but Thalia was there so that would be enough plus I would get to get my revenge on the monsters that killed my mother. Zeus

seemed to think it was a goo idea as well "Artemis if you would be fine having a boy with you in the hunt I will allow it, but only under two conditions" "What father" Artemis

replied, "well first of since it seems that our enemy is after Perseus it would be wise to make him as strong a possible so that should he be separated from you he would be able

to defend him self so I would like the entire council to bless him individually and we will give him the blessing of Olympus as an extra precaution along with training him in

weapon such as the bow all of which you will personally train him in. also-" "Father" Athena interrupted "I just thought it would be a good idea to have Morpheus, Iris ,Hypnos,

and Hecate as an extra precaution." Good idea Athena" Zeus said, "now what was I saying oh yes also Artemis, it is clear that Perseus has already suffered enough on behalf of

Olympus so if your hunters are out of control I will disband the hunt and let Aphrodite pick your outfits for 3 centuries." Artemis gulped and nodded seeing that Zeus said, "well

now that that's over lets get started Hermes please fetch Morpheus, Iris, Hypnos, and Hecate so we can sta-","already done," Hermes replied. One second later 4 people flashed

in, so who's going first.


	5. The Powers of the Guardian

**Hey guys its me again sorry for the wait but here the next chapter this on will be a bit long but it's important so bear with me and i promise the next chapter will be really action pact**

**i do not own percy jackson**

Percy

I can't believe I was going to receive the blessings of so many Gods it was unreal! I was jolted out of my amazement once Zeus asked to go first only to be followed by a me

first with Aphrodite jumping up and down like an exited school girl she sprayed me with some perfume and along with a powerful fit of coughing I felt a rush of power similar to

the one I had in Tartarus but it felt slightly foreign, my skin tingled and I felt taller. Once the perfume cleared I realized something was different, I saw a mirror in front of me

and saw my hair was darker and in a perfect messy condition my tan was back and completely even my teeth were pearly white and my muscles were bigger and more defined

my clothes had changed from a white tee-shirt and faded jeans were replaced with top of the line designer clothes that fit me perfectly. I glared at Aphrodite "you do resized I'm

going to be living with a bunch of man hating girls right? They're going to kill me if they see me like this! " After ignoring my statement Aphrodite replied saying along with my

new look you have gained perfect fashion and dating instincts, you can charmspeak along with being immune to it as well, you can summon clothes, body shift which will allow

you to make you look like what ever you want, create a charm aurora {like what Ares dose with anger}, and finally you can love mingle it will allow you to sense peoples

feelings for you and other and if you chose to you can manipulate them but this would take a lot of time to fully work. I was shocked "Thank you Aphrodite" I said she smirked.

Next Demeter blessed me giving me the ability to grow and manipulate plants, after her Hephaestus blessed my giving me the ability to control fire, skills as a blacksmith, along

with the ability to summon tools and metals {both mortal and godly}, Hestia then blessed me increasing my powers of fire {so I can use it to heal, teleport, control other

sources of fire, and giving me access to Greek fire}, the ability to summon food, and the ability to manipulate hope. Then Dad stepped forward "accept my blessing my son" he

said as he blasted me with blue light from his trident and apposed to the other blessing I had been given this one felt familiar. Dad looked me in the eye and said "I have raised

your power on a normal child of mind they would now be as strong as a minor god but for you I guess we'll just have to find out also you should have access to earthquakes

now." "Thanks dad" I stammered then Grover stepped forwarded and said "Percy you're my best friend even though I'm a god now I still care about you and will aid you if you

need it" he then blasted me with a forest green energy "my blessing gives you the ability to converse with all animals along they will also do as you command and all nature

spirits a honor bound to aid you as well, in the wild paths will open to you and you will be able to invoke the panic." Next Apollo blessed me giving me natural musical and

poetry abilities {better hang off of the poems though} it gave me the sonic speech {it's like a high C note shatters glass just with rock, wood, and monsters} accelerated healing

{I heal 5 times faster than normal} along with healing abilities {I can heal others} my power would grow as the day when on {so during mid day I would be the strongest} and

solar blasts {it's like throwing golden balls of energy} and enhances archery but with my skill it probably didn't do much. Next Artemis reluctantly blessed me while muttering

about how I better not flirt with her hunters giving me the ability to hide my sent {where has this been all my life}, more enhanced archery {yea!}, lunar pulses {same as solar

blasts but with silver energy} and telling me that my power would grow as the night went on {so midday, midnight and 6 o'clock [PM and AM] I'll be at the top of my game}.

Then Hermes blessed me making me a walking GPS, giving me stealing skills, allowing me to run faster, and to pick stuff up faster, then Ares blessed me giving me super

strength, and the ability to wield any weapon {but I still have to train with it to become a master} next Morpheus and Hypnos gave me their blessing together so I can now

sleep fight, instantly fall asleep and wakeup, put others to sleep and force them to fight for me, send dream messages, manipulate dreams. Next Hecate blessed me with a

powerful connection to the Mist followed by Iris giving me the ability to create rainbows at will and send messages for free. Next Zeus stepped as his bolt started to glow I

tensed this would be the perfect chance to get rid of me oh no! I left my bolt on smiting mode oh well! However luckily I remained alive and gained control of the wind and

lightning, he was followed by Hades who gave me the power to raise and communicate with the dead, manipulate shadows and, control precious metals and gems like Hazel {no

curses}. After them Dionysus gave me the ability to drive people to madness by looking in their eyes, followed by Athena who said "Percy when I heard of our friendship with

my daughter I disapproved and made life difficult for you but now that I see what my daughter was I am ashamed about that" she blasted me with gray light and continued by

saying "as ordered I will give you my blessing {the ability to analyze and opponent and create strategies} but as an apology for my actions I have given you something else you

now will excel at math and science speak every language but also you now will know everything there is to know about Greek and Roman Mythology" "thank you, this means a

lot" I replied she nodded and returned to her seat Hera then stood and said "Percy my blessing would be useless you wanted to get married so along with that I am giving you

the ability to speak with your mind, turn into a wolf, and I'm giving you a partial version on the curse of Achilles {can be hurt but no Achilles heel either}" "thank you Lady Hera"

I stammered "this is amazing" Zeus cleared his throat and said now that everyone as blessed him lets give him the first Blessing of Olympus! "The Blessing of Olympus? "I said

what is it Zeus looked at me and said, "we don't know the fates told us that our most powerful hero would receive this but aside from getting immortality like the hunters we

have no idea what will happen" "but-" no more questions Zeus yelled 3, 2, 1 go! All the Olympians blasted me with light I absorbed it and then a giant pillar of golden light

emerged from me I felt my self rise five feet in the air as the pillar disappeared leaving me with 2 giant majestic wings "cool" I smirked the wings retracted and I ungracefully

fell on my face thank you Hera it didn't hurt. As the god finished laughing Artemis stood up and said "the hunt is in central park me us there" and she flashed out. I was about to

leave when I relived I didn't have a weapon I turned to Hephaestus "um excuses me lord Hephaestus I just realized that I don't have a weapon since Riptide shattered when I

was attacked. I realize that you have already given me too much but please I was wondering if you could forge a new blade like riptide? " Hephaestus gave me a hardy laugh

"don't worry Percy the day after we found you Poseidon brought me the fragments of your blade and asked to re forge it along with some other new toys for you" he clapped his

hands and in a flash of fire a giant metal wardrobe appeared the door flew open reveling the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in the bottom right of the box Riptide lay

good as new next to a noble suit of armor on the top right of the box a beautiful shield that looked familiar glistened in the light of the room, next to it was a beautiful bow {

guess that means I have to try archery now darn it! } and underneath that was… Riptide? Hephaestus launched into an explanation of the weapons they are all forged out of the

4 godly metals {celestial bronze, Imperial Gold, Stygian iron, and Olympic Silver} giving them the ability to kill mortals, kill undead, glow, and amplify demigod powers. Riptide

still would shrink into a pen but now if I said διπλάσιο {double in Greek} Sea Saber {the second Riptide} would appear and if I slammed the butts of the swords together they

would merge into a wicked sword with one on the top and bottom. The shield {this was originally made by Tyson lost then found by Poseidon shorty after Percy was captured}

was re forged with the same metals but had a coating of Nemean Lion skin giving it extra invincibility, the armor was made that way as well along with a sweet pair of brass

knuckles; it was enchanted so it wouldn't weigh anything so it would feel like I wasn't wearing it, they would both turn into a watch. The bow was the only thing that wasn't

made of metal instead it was made of an elegant black wood from the underworld {this was even better quality than the hunters bow} it could summon any type of arrow

{flaming, exploding, punching, dull, barbed you get the idea} and up to five at a time like the other stuff it would always return to me and when I wasn't using it would shrink

into a ring. As I took the weapon and thanked lord Hephaestus I turned to leave when dad called out to me and said "Percy if you want I can flash you to central park" I replied

"no thanks Dad" as I reveled my wings there are some things I want to try out.


	6. Blast Off

**hey guys heres the next chapter enjoy**

**i don't own percy jackson**

Percy

Jumping off Olympus might not have been the smartest way to test out my new wings, but of course I thought of that after I jumped. As I fell thought the sky with my new wing

flapping uselessly thinking this was a bid idea the Athena part of my brain started reasoning with me and I started to think. Okay, I said to myself if I'm going to do this I have

to get a rhythm going, I started flapping again but this time instead of randomly going up and down I started going up and down slowly and powerfully until I successfully

started hovering. Okay I thought hovering check now lets try going up I flapped extra powerfully and flew up having mastered that flipped in mid air and speed striate down.

After flying a few hundred feet pulled up and started gliding everywhere. I was thrilled with my rapid success with my wings as I started doing basic air maneuvers. I thought

about how jealous Jason would be he found out I could fly HA! Thinking about Jason I realized that now that I had control of the wind I could try to use that to amplify my

wings, I focused on the winds I felt a tug in my gut similar to when I controlled water and I suddenly blasted forwarded I focused harder and I went faster and faster until…

BOOM! I suddenly gained an extreme burst of speed I realized that I had broken the sound barrier. In surprise I stopped flying and with another boom I stopped flying at the

speed of sound. Once I realized what I did my face nearly split open with excitement I practiced breaking and slowing down with the sound barrier until I could break it in 3

second and continue to fly after slowing down. Finally I was ready for the final test, aerial combat. Lord Zeus I thought I know you have given me much already but please could

you send me some monsters to test my new skills with. He didn't answer but suddenly an army of flying monsters started flying out of the clouds I smiled and flew at the speed

of sound striate at the monsters I cut down 2 dozen in quick succession before slowing down releasing a powerful blast killing 3 dozen, one of them lunged at me but I barreled

over it and smacked with my wing I reached out my hand and released a powerful blast of wind it didn't kill them but it slammed them into the ground {we were several 100

feet up} and blew a lot of stuff around I released another blast of wind but I added a spin to it causing me to blast the monsters with a high velocity tornado. Ok that's enough

wind now lets try lightning, I let lose a roar of triumph and blasted a perfect bolt of lightning striate into the face of a poor unsuspecting Harpy. I focused harder and summoned

half dozen bolts of lightning from the sky. Then I switch to fire and lit my self on fire like I had seen Leo do and let louse a barrage of fireballs, I felt my fire getting hotter and

hotter until it suddenly turned a powerful shade of green Greek fire. The monsters realized that they're every monster for him self strategy wasn't working and bound together

into a tight swarm and attacked all at once as I flew to avoid them I attempted to blast them but I accidentally summoned an army of hamburgers {hey I was hungry} instead

luckily it worked out anyway as they swarmed the burgers and not me. I looked at my right hand and summoned a golden ball of energy {the solar flare} and tossed it at the

swarm resulting in a brilliant explosion attempted to use a lunar blast but it stuttered out must only work a night. I tucked my wings in a dived striate down to the ocean {the

fight had led us out to sea} with the swarm closely flowing me I extended my reach and summoned the water to my will. I brought my wings in and flipped landing feet first on

the water I forced the water to my right and left to rise up creating to enormous tidal waves and I smashed them together killing off half of the monsters. While the swarm

regrouped to attacked I sent out summoning with my mind asking for help from the naiads and fish so once the monsters attacked they were met with a powerful counter attack

as killer whales leapt out of the water biting them and naiads blasting water at them after thanking them I regrew my wings and blasted off into the sky as the monsters

followed me. Once I had climbed a suitable distance into the air I summon 4 orbs of metal {the godly kind} then with Hades blessing I shattered the orbs into hundreds of

pieces and sent it to attack the monster in a storm of shrapnel. I knew I had to end it soon even with the sun boosting my energy and power I was exhausted, with the last bits

of my strength I did several things first I put half of the monsters asleep half I killed though their dream the other half I forced to fight the others then once they were defeated

I used my stare of madness to drive them crazy combined with my charmspeak to convince them to attack each other then as a final precaution I use the mist to make the

monsters think that I was a normal monster and that everyone else was me. I smiled as I turned to leave as the last of the monsters killed each other off. Time to get to central

park, _Hooray._


	7. Meet the Girls

I don't own Percy Jackson

Percy

I circled over central park looking for the hunters camp I, had just found it just when I heard a loud angry voice in my head, it was Artemis. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I told you

to come to central park and hour ago!" "Chill Lady Artemis" I said "I haven't been goofing off I've practicing my powers." " All right you should have informed me first though, I

trust that you've identified our camps location". "I have" I replied "ok then come down here to our camp and I'll break the news to the hunters, I figured it would be better to do

it with you present." I gulped okay Lady Artemis I'll come down right now." "No," she said, "meet my by the fountain if you just fly in you'll get shot" like that won't happen

anyway I thought. I dived down to the fountain and landed next to a small auburn haired girl that looked about 12 years old. I knelt immediately after landing intending to bow

but she put her hand up and said "don't bother with the bowing a simple lady Artemis will do for now." "Yes mam" I said. Artemis led me though the park to the camp while

explaining the rules I had to follow such as don't flirt with the hunters, follow all directions given to me by the hunters, sleep on the outskirts of camp, and so on and so on. "I'll

supply you the tent and basic equipment including the bow" Artemis continued "oh, don't worry about the bow lady Artemis," I said "Dad and lord Hephaestus hooked me up" I

used my thumb to spin the ring on my index finger and watched as it turned into a beautiful black bow. Artemis glared at me with envy how did you get that wood its oak from

the underworld the best quality of wood for bows in the universe, even my bow would be it of lesser quality if it weren't imbued with my powers!" I smiled "Uncle Hades has

taken a quite a likening to me ever since I got him a seat on the council." still glaring Artemis continued, "anyway since you have a bow you will come to me every day at 5 to

practice the hunt can't have a Guardian that can't shoot to save his life. Also your Hermes just dropped off a delivery for you from your father I'll give it to you once we arrive,

oh and speaking about that I didn't tell the hunters so good luck! We are here". Just then a couple dozen girls wearing silver flew out of the trees around us armed with bows,

the hunters. Thalia walked forward and bowed "hello my lady, who is this?" she asked while pointing at me I forgot I was wearing a hood. Artemis sighed "the Gods have seen fit

to assign us a guardian for the hunt I am afraid there is nothing we can do" Phoebe ran forward "but the wars are over and even then we are more than capable of defending

are self's! And the last thing we need I an arrogant male guarding us! He probably just sweet-talked Zeus into giving him the position he'll try to steal all our glory! He'll-… "

"That's enough Phoebe" Artemis interrupted "as you probably already know ever since I was kidnaped in the last titan war their has been talk of assigning us a guardian even

with the wars over the talk didn't died down so I took the best male that I was fit to guard us to prevent a despicable male like Heracles from becoming are guardian. We are

already to deep into it get out now he has been blessed by the entire council including Morpheus, Iris, Hypnos, and Hecate, and on top of that he has the blessing of Olympus!"

Phoebe looked like she wanted to argue but was interrupted by Thalia asking "but who is he!?" I chuckled "don't you remember me Thalia" I took of my hood she gasped

"Percy!" she then tackled with a hug then let go and slapped me in the face yelling "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!, we thought you were in Tartarus AGAIN! I-" "Thalia" I interrupted,

"I was I Tartarus I escaped about a month ago. She gasped again "you were the guy we found a mouth ago why didn't you tell me my lady" Artemis took a step back {Thalia

really improved her evil eye} and said" I didn't want to give you a false hope he woke yesterday and became our guardian today. Thalia why don't you show Percy to his tent

and give him the package that was delivered I will finish talking with the hunters." Happy to get away from the Man hating girls that wanted to rip off my manhood and use it for

target practice I happily followed Thalia. She showed my to the center of the camp I picked up a small bag full of metal marbles? And a note from Dad I'll read latter. Thalia gave

me a small box {the tent} and we headed to the outskirts of camp. Thalia kept asking me questions about what happened and what powers I had received but after awhile she

realized it was bringing up some bad memories for me and left telling me we had dinner at 6 and to meet up with her their. I took out my "tent" and threw it on the ground and

jumped back in surprise as it turned into a small two-man sliver tent with a sea green trident on it outlined with gold. I walked in and was surprised once again as the tent was

the size of a small cabin will a wooden walls. There was a small bed in the far right corner with a small kitchen in the left one. The rest of the area was a living area complete

with comfy chairs and a couch and a fireplace. However my favorite part was the walls each one had to small windows the left wall was adorn with weapons my weapons I

noticed that I still had them in their hidden forms I uncapped riptide and one of the blades on the wall disappeared and reappeared in my hand once I caped it, it shrunk back to

a pen and reappeared of the wall, cool. The rest of the walls were pact with pictures of me, Mom, Paul, and some other friends from camp {No Annabeth}. I sighed this was

perfect; I sat down on the couch and opened the letter from Dad.

_Dear Percy_

_I hope you are fitting in well, or at least haven't been shot too much yet. As you probably know now I modified your tent to suit you better hope you like the décor {don't worry _

_the weapons will still work normally and more will be added if you get more}. I got these pictures from your Mother she always gave me a copy of all your pictures I hope you _

_like them. The package I sent for you should help out a lot with training they are combat bots forged by Hephaestus himself I forgot to give them to you earlier. Just throw them _

_on to the ground and they will activate tell them what weapon to use and what to do and do your best to destroy them {they have a repair system that will activate once they _

_are defeated} these will help you master your weapon {but you should still practice archery with Artemis}._

_Hope you like it_

_Dad_

_P.S once you're done with the bots just say deactivate and they will instantly shrink and jump back into the bag._

I smiled this was going to help a lot with training especially since all the hunters really use are knifes and bows. I wrote a quick thank you letter to Dad and then seeing that it

was pretty late I went to my bed {it was so comfortable!} and went to sleep.

Artemis

I was seriously pissed off; the hunters had spent the LAST 2 HOURS! Complaining about Percy joining the hunt. I might have been one of the calmer goddess {around girls at

least} but I was being pushed to my limit. Enough! I roared even if I wanted to I can't get rid of Percy, he is our guardian by order of the council and if you don't like it then talk

to the rest of them. However unless they revoke him with a unanimous vote you'll just have to suck it up and deal with it. The hunters looked pretty upset about this so I added.

Think positively Percy's as good as men come and has suffered some pretty bad heartache himself. I've already taken precautions to make sure he doesn't cross the line and if

he dose he will be punished and maybe kicked out, besides you can still have some fun with him with a couple friendly pranks like it or not he's part of our family now. Having

said this the hunters perked up, now got to sleep we leave tomorrow, then I turned and walked to my tent tomorrow was going to be interesting I thought.


	8. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun With Arrows

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Percy**

I felt myself rise out of my body at first I started freaking out, but quickly I realized it was my powers form Morpheus and Hypnos, but they said this would only activate if I was

in danger, I looked down seeing my sleeping body, I looked fine and my tent seemed equally normal. Suddenly I saw 3 shadows creep closer to my bed, the one in the middle

took out what looked like a rope it reached towards me but suddenly my arm {the sleeping one} reached out and grabbed its arm and tossed it towards the shadow to the right

then before the shadow on the left could do anything swung my leg and knock it down. Suddenly I was sucked back into my body and realized I was standing up in my tent I

clapped my hands and the lights came on reveling the shadows to be Phoebe and two other hunters that I didn't know. I looked down and saw a rope at their feet "So" I said,

"what are you lovely ladies doing here?" Phoebe gave me an evil eye "we don't have to tell you anything boy! Now let us go or lady Artemis will be very annoyed" she curtly

stated "sure I'll bring you to her right now" I cheerfully replied I focused on the rope and used the mist to make it wrap them up "lets go" I pulled the rope and brought them

out of my tent "what were you planning to do with that rope" I asked. Phoebe didn't answer so we march I silence until we were right in fount of Artemis tent "So" I repeated,

"what were you planning to do" Phoebe still didn't answer but I then said, "I'll make you a deal tell me what you were planning on doing and I'll pretend this never happened

Artemis will never know unless you tell her swerve on the Styx" thunder boomed sealing the oath. Phoebe look surprised and reluctantly said, " We were going to tie you up and

throw you into the wolf den" "well" I replied, "just don't try it again." The hunters looked surprised "but aren't you going to be mad and get back at us?" I snapped my finger

and the rope disappeared "no" I said, then I vapor traveled to my tent.

One week later

"Gahh!" I exclaimed I fell on the ground in agony after a practically sharp arrow found it's way to my manhood. Ever since I left Phoebe and the other 2 hunters go {whose

names turned out to be Mattie and Georgia} go they seemed to hate me even more they had at first. Thanks to my ability to defend my self in my sleep the hunter's couldn't

get me then but that didn't stop them from placing traps all around my tent that would both hurt a humiliate me {although it actually started helping me identify traps which

was useful} such as pits, trip wires, the even the classic hanging upside-down by a leg {don't know what it is called}. Then once I finally got into the main part of the camp to

eat breakfast I had to stand up since I couldn't risk getting stuck to the bench again while the hunter's poured gallons of itching powder {the stuff lasted forever I got it on

Sunday and I still itched till Monday [next week]}. Then I would have to avoid more traps designed to severe me from my manhood along with dodging _stray_ storms of arrows

while trying to do the chores Artemis assigned to me such as laundry, sharpen the arrows heads, feeding the wolf {they didn't like waiting for their food at all} and worst of all

regulating weapon stocks. Artemis likes having an exact number of arrows at all time perfectly organized by type and size it was bad enough that I had to count and organize

them by that stander but the hunters loved to mess up what I had organized by throwing arrows everywhere and messing up the ones I had already finished organizing in fact it

got so bad that I had to wake up at 1 in the morning specially just to get it done. Once I finished with my chores I finally had some time to my self during this time I would

practice with my weapons. I started with only riptide to regain my old skills but thanks to Ares blessing it took me a day to regain and even surpass my old skill allowing me to

start working with two blades and the double sword {think Star War revenge of the Sith light saber} I was pretty good with them both but I still had a long way to go to have

them equal my skills with a single blade. Then at five every day I had to practice archery with Artemis, archery wasn't as bad has I had originally thought it would be thanks to

Artemis, Apollo and Ares blessing I could hit the target {before I couldn't even get the arrow to go in the right direction I actually shot backwards once} but I still barely hit the

target. Although it didn't help that Artemis kept complaining about my lack of skill or that the hunters practiced right next to us. Thalia was still nice but still helped out in a few

of the kinder pranks and her duties as lieutenant kept her busy a lot of the time. Back to the present as I struggled to my feet after the last attack I heard a cheerful laugh as

Phoebe walked up to me "so pathetic" she laughed, "Our _guardian_ should be able to take that tiny attack" "Phoebe just leave me alone already, I haven't done anything to you" I

moaned. She glared at me her face serious " Haven't done anything" she almost yelled, "you invaded my home the hunt is supposed to be a sanctuary from men like you but

you had to ruin it" she smiled evilly, "but at least I can get even with you" before I could ask what she meant she quickly blew a loud conch shell like the one at camp suddenly

giant silver deer pounce out from everywhere "rats!" I cursed these we the deer of Artemis if I killed one she would turn me into a jackalope! I turned and ran but more and

more animals kept attacking me I tried to fly away but almost was tangled in a sliver net, got I had to watch for traps cause I had already gotten stuck in a bear trap. Suddenly

I tripped and was caught it was chaos even with my partial cures of Achilles from Hera the combined might of the animals eventually badly wounded me, I tried to ask them to

stop but powerful magic kept them enraged at me. Finally, hours after they caught me the animals departed I struggled to my feet and slowly and painfully walked back to

camp. I passed Artemis and Thalia on the way back to camp but I ignored them, I was I know mood to talk I entered my tent and walked over to my hot tube {Dad had added it

a week ago as a birthday present} and went to sleep as the watered healed me.

Artemis

I was horrified I had just seen Percy limping to his tent completely covered in blood and deep scratches. Thalia and I tried to ask him what happed but he just walked by. I was

at a lost I know for a fact their weren't any monsters, demigod, gods, or even mortals with in a five mile radius of our camp. I wanted to ask Percy himself but sensed he would

want to be alone for now there for I did my favorite thing in the world. Hunt. I planed to follow the giant trail of blood to the battle cite but it turns out I didn't have to go that

far "serves him right!" a Nancy {just needed a name know resemblance to the original} said, "I know" Mattie replied, "that was a great idea to use the couch to force the animal

to attack him Phoebe" "I can't take all the credit it was your idea to use the net to stop him from flying away and to put the bear traps there" she replied. I was shocked I knew

the hunters were mad that Percy was here and enjoyed playing small pranks on him but this was to far. "What should we do next?" Georgia asked, "How about apologizing to

him" I stated the hunters whipped around their eyes terrified I counted about 49 practically all the hunters. "What do you have to say to your selves" I calmly asked, "I know

that you don't like Percy but to do this is to far" betrayal flashed in their eyes Phoebe stepped forward "we didn't mean to cause you any trouble my lady, we just wanted to

show the male not to mess with us and-" "with bear traps!" I roared my cool demeanor gone "and stampeding wild animals that you summoned with Thalia's conch that I

assume you stole from her since she is mature enough not to join in to this idiocy!" the hunters bowed their heads in shame "look" I said as calmly as I could, "as much as you

don't like him I repeat he is family! He is a good as men come and has endured much pain mostly by the hand of his thought to be lover. I didn't want to scare you but if Percy

is mistreated Zeus is going to disband the hunt he has the permission of the council not to mention Poseidon would destroy us personally if we needlessly hurt his favorite son"

the hunters gasped, "I suggest you apology's to him and as punishment you will be taking over his chores permanently also I will be telling Thalia along with giving her the right

to decide any additional punishments for you" with that I walked to my tent.


	9. A New Family

Percy

I woke up in a very pink room wondering where I was when suddenly two arms wrapped around my chest. "Aphrodite" I asked, "why did you summon me?" she giggled "well I

wanted to ask you something but I think I'd rather have some fun with you instead." "What did you want to ask me to do beside _having fun with you_ I asked. "Humph" she let

go of me and appeared in front of me "I have a daughter her father died and she is now being raised by her abusive uncle I was hoping you could bring her to hunt for me her

name is Kate". "Sure" I said happy for a chance to get away form the hunt I'll go right now thanks I send you a guide follow him he will lead you to her, then everything turned

black. I woke up in my hot tube fully healed I got out and flashed on some new clothes. I gathered my weapons and wrote a note for Artemis so she wouldn't freak. I sat down

and waited for Aphrodite's guide to appear I hope its not some hot girly girl I thought just as a dove landed on my shoulder "_Are you my guide I asked?_" "_Yes my lord _{still hate

being called my lord or boss but I've pretty much given up on trying to stop people}_ please follow me to my lady child_" the dove took of and I flew up with him we flew for a few

miles and thankfully we weren't attacked since I was still sore form yesterday even though I was healed. Suddenly he stopped and flew I circles around a run down shack It had

to be the only structure miles around _"thanks for bringing me here" I said, "don't worry my lord the pleasure was mine, but could you do me a favor please kill that idiotic man" _

and with that he disappeared in a puff of pink perfume. I flew down to the shack and knocked on the door suddenly a fat man that looked exactly like Gabe walked out. I knew

he wasn't Gabe but just seeing him made angry instead of asking him for the girl like I planed I punched to guy in the face before he even said hello. I looked around and saw a

small girl in tattered clothes covered in dry blood in chains next to the couch. I slowly walked over to her I used charm aurora to emit peacefulness I shattered the chains {don't

worry I was carful not to hit the girl} I kneeled down "leave me alone" Kate said "don't worry Kate your Mom sent me to help you I'm here to take you to a new home" she

looked at me suspiciously, "why now! And Dad told me she was dead that's why I had to live with Stinky Sam" she said, I laughed, "you call him Stinky Sam I had a step dad I

called him Smelly Gabe" she smiled and then started laughing I was happy I had gotten her out of her shell when she started coughing up blood. I quickly but my hand on her

back and started to heal her I was outraged he clothes coved it up but she had multiple deep cuts around her body along with extremely bad internal bleeding I did my best

using all my healing powers and I finally stopped all the bleeding and closed up all her wounds but they were still their so I summoned a bit of Nectar and Ambrosia and slowly

fed it to her {she had passed out} seeing that she was fine now I turned my attention to Stinky Sam who was still out cold I held my hand out and a small rosy ball of fire

appeared I through it at him and it quickly consumed him and then stuttered out manipulated the metal shrapnel form Kate's old chains and bided around his hands. Then I

summoned a duo of deer and gave them the other end of the new chains and then ran off to drag Sam as far away as possible. As they ran off Kate started to wake so I walked

over to her. "Hey Kate, how are you doing? "I asked, "Good" she replied, "Like really good I haven't had a good sleep in ages" "Kate, do you want me to bring you to a new

home?" "With Mommy!" exclaimed," "No" I said, "with your aunt your mothers sister. Your Mother is a very important person and isn't allowed to raise you directly but if you live

with your aunt you're granted to meet her sometime. Besides your Aunt has a lot of girls some are even your age you'll have fun. Or if you want there is another place and you'll

meet some of your sisters and eventually your Mom as well". "Which one will you be at?" she asked. "I'll be with you aunt." "Ok then I'll go there." She said, then lets go I

snapped my fingers and summoned her some new clothes "go put these on then I'll take you to your aunt. She nodded and ran in to the shack and changed and a few minuets

later emerged with new clothes I held out my hand she grabbed on and we disappeared in a flash of fire.

Artemis

The hunters and I were freaking out first thing in the morning the hunters had huddled outside Percy's tent to apologize after waiting 3 hours Nancy took a peak in and

confirmed that he was gone the hunters went crazy and searched the entire camp looking for him until they came to the conclusion he had left. They're for the hunters spent the

day moping around waiting for Zeus to appear to official disband the hunters even Thalia had forgotten to be angry and was consulting Phoebe and some other hunters.

Personally I was hurt to, of course I was upset that the hunt might be disbanded but something about the thought of Percy leaving made my chest ache. Then suddenly a flash

of fire appeared and out stepped Percy with a small girl maybe 6 or seven he looked around and was about to say something when he was crushed by the hunters giving him a

giant group hug "were sorry Percy" Georgia said, "Yes please don't leave" Rose begged. Percy looked surprised "don't worry" he said, "I'm not leaving the hunt anytime soon I

just had to pick up Aphrodite's daughter". The little girl poked her head out of the hug and said, "Hello, my name is Kate can I join the hunt" "sure sweetie I replied come to my

tent in an hour and we'll talk more about it. But for now Percy explain your self! You disappeared with out warning." Percy looked confused "worried, didn't you see my note I

taped it my tent door. It explained where I was and why I went." Just then a light breeze blew a small slip of paper over my head I reached up and grabbed it

_Dear Artemis_

_Aphrodite visited me in a dream and asked me to save one of her daughters and bring her to the hunt or camp I'll probably be gone for a few hours._

_From_

_Percy_

After reading the note I thought I heard a soft giggling what is that idiot love goddess up to now.


	10. Percy Kicks Ass

**Sorry it took so long to publish i had writes block if you have any good ideas please tell me in a comment and this all belongs to Rick Riordain**

Percy

Life couldn't be better a week had passed since I brought Kate and now the hunt really was like family. The hunters and I were getting along now that they realized I was a good

person so I was able to get out of my tent with out razor sharp arrows being shot at my manhood. I still had to take the occasional prank now and then but these were more like

the ones the Stoll's would pull where no one got hurt but everyone got a good laugh. The hunters always helped me out my archery and I was getting better, even Artemis said

if I keep improving I should be able to beat Apollo and maybe almost match her skills. I still practiced with my other weapons and am proud to say I pretty much mastered

them. Now that I was "Hunter ready" the hunt was back on the move we had already attacked a large group of hellhounds in which I put my new weapons and powers to the

test. The only one that remained distant was Artemis who always closed up when ever I was around the hunters didn't seem to notice but it was all to noticeable to me. It made

me extremely sad and made my heart ach for some reason, and whenever she looked at me with her beautiful silver eyes or flipped her perfect auburn hair it only increased my

pain. I was distracted from my thoughts by Kate giving me a hug "hi Percy!" she cheerfully said. I smiled Kate was like the little sister I never had "how you doing Kate" as I

patted her head "it time for dinner" she replied "got it" I said as I stood up. As we walked to the table we were about to sit down when all Tartarus let lose suddenly hundreds of

monsters came out of nowhere sounding us Harpies, Griffins, Hellhounds and many others like the Minotaur emerged for about one second everyone was still frozen in shock

then the hunters all completely in sync drew their knifes {or swords in my case} and attacked. While it was obvious the hunters were more skilled, they had been caught off

guard and were completely out numbered 100 to 1, I slashed my way though the horde each strike signaling the death to a monster and using my powers to the extreme killing

hundreds more suddenly something cold clamped on to my wrist a bronze chain. Immediately my powers stopped working completely as more chains found my neck other arms

and legs I looked around and saw the hunters were restrained similarly even Artemis was being pined down by the Minotaur who had captured her with a gold net. Echidna

slithered into view with a big smile "this is wonderful lord Tartarus will be so happy especially about you Percy you disrespected him by leaving so suddenly and the mess you

made was awful it wiped out all of lord Tartarus right hand he has some delightful torture planed for you" she then looked at Artemis. "Don't worry Artemis dear you won't be

left out Tartarus has made a deal with Nxy for you and her hunters. It will be a relief to finally get her to stop talking about how you defiled the sky with that moon of yours." I

felt a wave of furry as something inside me snapped they were going to take me back to Tartarus and with all of the hunt and Artemis herself well not if I had anything to say

about it. My fury turned into power and I felt something primal awaken within me, pure power coursed though my veins I let out a barbaric roar as the chains binding me

shattered and everything went black.

Artemis

Rats! I cursed how did all these monsters get though my defenses with out giving me even the slightest notice and capture us. It was hopeless I scanned the area and saw all of

my hunters were present and similarly tied up so unless Apollo made his monthly visit early we couldn't count on his help. I tried to make a plan but nothing I came up with

would work it was looking like we would have no chance of escape when Percy let out a ferocious roar accompanied by the shattering of his chains as he stood a powerful sea

green aura faded into existence I was a about to call out to him to and tell him to stop standing around like an idiot and to start helping the hunters and I but then he pounced.

He was like a demon the monsters didn't stand a chance he ran though and destroyed hordes of monsters with nothing more than his bare hand and his aura, which vaporized

any minor monster that was within 10 feet of him. Percy powers were helping to plants and animals suddenly started to attack the monster, the wind picked up monster and

blasted them with lighting as the water dragged even more in and ripped them apart in a powerful vortex. Everywhere I looked Percy's power were almost acting on their own to

destroy the monsters a feat which should have been imposable even for a demi god as strong as Percy. This continued until their wasn't a single monster left, Percy had

destroyed an entire legion of monster single handedly in 1 and a half minute. His aura was starting to fade and now that he stopped moving I could see his eyes. Instead of the

kind and beautiful eyes he normally had now they were filled with hatred and power I looked away there was something ancient and primal in them now and it scared he and

then he collapsed.

Tarterus

The boy is strong I thought I guess we wont be able to recapture him. Pity it would make overthrowing Olympus easier, although I suppose victory is still assured even with him

in the way. "Get me Kronos" I ordered "its time for the first strike".


	11. Secret Power of the Guardian

**Sorry its been so long i forgot my password and couldn't get into the story so i hope you enjoy**

**I do not own Percy Jackson **

Percy

I woke up in the Olympus hospital, I groaned everything hurt I felt drained like I had nothing left yet at the same time I felt exhilarated like I had just finished a sparing match against ten of my combat bots on level 100. I laid down and waited for a few hours until Apollo walked in. "Oh, Percy your up. How you doing man?" he asked. "Good" I replied. "Can you walk?" He asked, "The council is eager to see you" "sure I'm tired of lying in bed anyway. So ten minutes later I ended up standing in the middle of the council. I was surprised when the gods looked relived that I was up even Ares {which is surprising considering that guy hates my guts} and Artemis {also surprising since she never seemed to like me}. Finally Zeus starting the meeting tore me away from my thoughts. "Well Percy its good news that you're feeling better. Buts lets get striate down to business I believe Poseidon has something to tell you. " Dad gulped nervously "Yes you see Percy uh, when you were conserved your mother being the amazing person that she was accidently brought out my Roman form Neptune I switch back imminently but you see the damage was done. Since you had the power of both Neptune and I flowing within you the godly part of your soul became unstable and started eating away at your mortal soul in fact if I had not placed barriers on your soul to reduce your power you and Sally would have died when Sally was 3 months pregnant with you. I swore I would never tell anyone unless your safety came into question because of it which it now has." "What changed then?" I replied still a little overwhelmed from what I had heard. "Well" Dad said, "we aren't sure but something in Tarterus crudely damaged the barriers I implanted in you your power is slowly leaking out although due to how crudely the barriers we damaged when you get angry you'll get flooded with the power driving you into a primitive state where you destroy everything. I sealed about 99% of your power away and according to by calculations you now have access to 10 percent of your full power, and with all those blessing amplifying your already insane power, well at full power you could probably give Gaia a run for her money!" Zeus butt in seeming annoying at how long Poseidon was taking " we believe this is why Tarterus is after you he was probably hoping you would join him or at least keep you out of his way." "Oh" I reply using my blessing of Athena to its fullest. "So what do you what me to do." "Well you'll be able to pretty much take on any monsters that come after you now, and it would be a waste to keep you locked up here so you'll just continue guarding the Hunters. According to Apollo the more you use your powers the faster they will mature and even if you go berserk you should only be out of commission for a few hours. And we'll be placing powerful barriers around the Hunters camp that at the very least will alert you if you are going to be attacked." Zeus said. "Sweet" I replied "so I go meet up with the Hunters now. Where are they?" Artemis is the one that answered me "we are currently in Central Park although due to the injures we attained we'll have to take a break at Camp Half Blood for a few weeks. Is that okay with you Percy I know you didn't want to go back". "Don't worry Artemis" I replied, "its only work a few weeks and I would hate for the hunt to harmed attacked because I was to sacred to go back beside", I said with a smirk "they won't know its me for all they'll know I will be one of your hunting wolves" and with that I transformed into a black wolf with sea green eyes. I transformed back into a human "see" I stated. Artemis smiled "good now let go see the girls they were really worried about you" she snapped her fingers and we flashed away.

Artemis

I was relived that Percy was alive, ever since the last week attack the hunt has been stuck in Central Park waiting and even though we would no be stuck at that wrenched camp at least we would be allowed to participate in capture the flag {we haven't been since after the Giant war ended since Percy lead camp half-blood to victory ending our winning streak}. I flashed Percy back to our camp and the hunters tackled him in a hug, and going on and on about how happy he was back. It surprised me how fast he was excepted after the Hunt realized he was a good guy and who couldn't see that. Percy was the perfect Man loyal, smart, powerful, handsome, and wait handsome what is going on with me I swear if Aphrodite is messing with me I'll kill her, ugh this is giving me a head ach I'm going to sleep we have to go to Camp Half blood tomorrow.


	12. Return of the Guardian

Percy

I raced up the hill and passed Thalia's before turning around and watching the hunter walking in behind me Kate ran up to me and patted me on my head {I was in wolf form} "you a good boy Puppy yes you are yes you are"{unfortunately, since they couldn't call me Percy, Puppy was "the next best thing" note the sarcasm} I licked her hand before running back to Artemis's side like the loyal dog I was pretending to be. I heard the conch signaling the arrival of the hunters, now I don't know if its because I'm with the hunters now or if its just my wolf senses but their were a lot of guys staring at the hunters especially Artemis. We kept walking undeterred until we reached the cabin and unpacked. After that the hunters scattered eager to try out the new archery range Leo had designed {their were lots of moving targets and stuff} leaving me to follow Artemis to the big house along the way I continued to see people staring at Artemis I know she could easily take care of her self but something inside me wanted to protect her {apart from the fact that its my job} however I was able to resist doing anything until he walked up. He was the ugliest person I had ever seen he was extremely thin to the point were I could see bone except for his face which was surprisingly plump he had long greasy black hair along with two piggy sea green eyes and I smell the ocean. I immediately pegged him as my half brother Zack my dad had tolled me about him like how he convinced the camp he was the most powerful and skilled hero in the world but the powerful about him was his awful breath. I already didn't like him so what he did next really pushed me over the edge. He walked up to Artemis the VIRGIAN GODDESS and said "hey hot stuff what to -" I had enough I leapt in front of him and growled showing my sharp teeth for maximum effect. He looked down at with fear in his eyes but in an attempt to keep his demeanor in front of his posy hey get away you stupid and kicked at me I dogged and howled adding my sonic speak into the mix literally knocking him off his feet and throwing him about 20 yards into a near by cabin. And with that I happily followed a chuckling Artemis to the big house.

It was Friday and the hunters and I had been here for about a week now and I was really having fun. Despite all the memories of her that were here I was able remember all the good times it was good for me since it helped me almost forget about my troubles almost. Ever since my display of dominance the campers had been to sacred to do anything to the hunters and I was able to relax, and since no one in camp is dumb enough to go near their cabin I was able to sneak out into the woods to stretch my human legs and play around with my powers and some new weapons Dad dropped off. I could tell I was getting more powerful since each day a task that would have been nearly impossible to do normally was as simple as breathing the next. I also meet up with Blackjack and made a deal with him that he could come with me when the hunters lest camp. The hunters and I were all exited for the game of capture the flag since I couldn't play on the front lines I was assigned as the flag guard. Our plan was simple the hunter would do an all-out sneak attack while I would guard the flag I was looking forward to it since it had been a long time since I lasted played.

As I waited at the flag for the game to start tried to get over the feeling of dead that was overcoming me but before I could figure out what was causing it the game started and I quickly forgot. I curled up around the flag and waited for some campers to emerge and attempt to take the flag and after about 5 minutes my atence paid off a six campers came walking out of the forest.

Jason

I was surprised that hunters had completely left their side unprotected [minis the wolf] but that just made me more cautious Piper was their when that prick Zack got destroyed after that thing just barked at him. Our plan was too just completely fortify our territory while I led the last of the 7 along with Nico to get the hunters flag and unless you count all the bugs we hadn't encountered any type of resistance, until now. I glanced over at Leo and nodded, he lit him self on fire in an attempt to scared the animal, but it only looked amused. Leo was extremely annoyed after this "That's it I wont let the hunters beat us I'm going to barbecue it." Piper was aghast " you can't do that! Its just a poor little animal the hunters even call him Puppy!" "Hazel" I sighed, "can you use the mist to distract it" "no its shattering my magic before I can do anything" "fine then Ill give it a quick shock but if this doesn't work were going to go all in." however my lightning was completely unaffected. So left with no other option we attacked.

Percy

It was kind of funny watching they try to scare me but when they attacked well it was game on. I charged and talked Frank before he could even blink before I turned around to doge a sword strike from Hazel. Nico raised the dead adding on their numbers but using my own powers of Hades I took control and used them to take him and Hazel down. I charged at Piper effortlessly pushing off her attempts to charm speak me before knocking her out. Leo blasted me with fire so hot if I wasn't immune to fire I would have died immediately but since I was immune I continued charging before head-butting him striate in the chest. Now I no your wondering why I wasn't using my powers and the reason is I didn't want them to become too suspicious and even with out using my new powers or weapons my strength and speed were more than able to over power 6 demigods. Although I still couldn't help using my sonic speech to blast Jason into next week. Gaining victory for the hunter being how 3 minutes later [after I healed my old friends [don't worry they were asleep]] the couch sounded and I knew we had one. However my victory was short live cause barely seconds after we won the barrier protecting Camp shattered.


End file.
